Naruto, The Legend of Rock Lee
by Bosss
Summary: Team Guy goes on an A class mission and Rock Lee dies, almost. Anyways The rest of them don't know that so how will they cope with his so called death. Let us read how Tenten will deal with her fellow teammate/crush. Note to self Saskue will not be with them...yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Rock Lee's POV**

I was just finishing my 1,000 push-ups and getting ready to do my 1,000 sit-ups when Tenten came into the room(I kind of have a crush on her but I'm not the ones to push things plus I don't think she likes me).

"Guy needs us right now." Tenten told me

"Be right there." I replied

Me, Tenten and Neji rushed to guy.

"I need you for an A class mission so don't screw it up." Guy informed us

"Got it" we replied in unison

Man I can't wait to impress Guy Sensei and show Neji my full potential then hopefully, we can battle. As soon as we got there, there was nothing except a big cave.

"Do you think we should head into the cave?" Tenten asked.

"I'll see if there is anyone in there with my Byakugan" Neji said

"I see 2 people and it looks like they're holding about 20 people hostages"

I got surprised, "Are you sure this is the place I mean 2 people is not that big of a deal, I could take them on myself"

"Yes this is Grone Peaks Grove"

We rushed in there thinking we were just going to knock them out and save the day but right when we got there we noticed that the hostages were fake, I should of known.

"Look what we have" one of the guys said

"The old bait kicks in" another guy kicked in

"I should of known" Neji said

"We all should of known" Me and Tenten added

I charged at them taking 10 of them at once while Tenten and Neji only took 5 each. When we were done I just sighed thinking it would be more of a challenge.

"Yes at this point I'm going to make guy sens-

BOOM!

We looked to see what just happened and saw this man holding another man by the neck. I knew this guy was trouble. "Let him go" I yelled getting in my signature pose.

"Catch him if you can" the guy said throwing the guy into a hole that looked to be about 40 to 60 feet deep. I leaped and caught him then all of a sudden flash, next thing I know I was holding a log, "clone". The man threw an explosive kunai at me so fast I couldn't react. The weird thing is that everything seemed to move in slow motion as the kunai pierced through my heart. BOOM! All I heard was "LEE!" then it had turned black.

 **How did you guys/girls like it, also I gave up on writing my other story because it got boring. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW #Leeten Forever. (PS could you guys or girls tell me if leeten is canon and if it is not canon yet could you guys tell me when it becomes canon?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A few weeks after Rock Lee's "death"**

 **TenTen's POV**

"Psst Tenten" I shot up. It was very dark, to dark to see. I saw a figure and as I started walking closer it I could see it was a person whose clothes looked shredded and it started to freak me out until I saw his face. It was Lee. I started to ball out and I rushed to hug him but every step I took he got further away from me.

"Why did you let me die? Tenten why?" he kept saying to me

"I didn't, I tried to save you but you being you went in without thinking" I shouted trying to catch up with him. "Please don't go please…I need you…I love you" I fell to my knees sobbing.

"Too late I'm already dead and the blame is on you" He stopped and turned his back at me, "It should've been you" Those words they broke me. All of a sudden BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I shot up to my alarm clock at 4 AM. Replaying those words, I snoozed my alarm clock and curled up into a ball holding a picture of me and lee standing next to each other hugging.

 **Skip to the middle of her training**

I will keep training to become an excellent ninja for Lee and if I ever think about giving up I will just think about the sacrifice he made, not thinking just doing. A few seconds into my training Neji shows up late again. Ever since "The Incident" Neji has been showing up late to work outs and rarely ever talks to anybody. Guy probably took it the most. He never lets us go on solo missions and never has smiled ever since the incident, not even a little smirk. All I can think about is the dream I had last night as I throw my kunai at the logs.

I didn't even noticed but I started crying and my anger started to show as I was now chunking the ninja stars everywhere not caring where they landed. Neji noticed and told me to knock it off but I didn't care, I needed to let my anger out. Finally he dodged my kunai and pulled me into a hug and I just started balling not caring how much tears I shed.

"I know it's hard for you, but acting like this is not going help. We should not have grief that he's gone it's breaking us apart, he wouldn't want that to happen." He rubbed my back comfortingly

"Your right" I said wiping my tears away, "we should cherish his memory by training harder and trying to change this world. It is what he would want your right Neji" I hugged him tightly. I went to Guy's apartment but surprisingly he wasn't there. I went to go ask Kakashi where Guy had been and he told me he went to Tsunade's office.

I went to Tsunade's office and as I was walking closer I could hear the low conversation she and Guy were having.

"I want to disband team guy Tsunade"

"What why?"

"You know why"

I rush in there, "NO!" They both glance at me surprised.

"What are you doing here Tenten?" Guy scratched his head," Did you hear all of that?"

"Yes and I don't want you to ever say that again!" I just wanted to slap him.

"Tenten it's time to move on were just not the s-

"Shut it!" I slapped him, "Lee would never want this he would want us to keep training and be better, we shouldn't be in grief because he's gone." the tears streamed down my face. He just hugged me and started crying too.

"You're right, I'm so sorry" We stood there hugging right next to Lady Tsunade. I could tell it felt awkward but I didn't care Team Guy was back.

 **That's the end of the chapter how did you guys like. I'm sorry I** **haven't posted in a while I've been busy with school. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU GUYS WANT IN THE STORY CANON COUPLES ONLY.**


End file.
